


Five Mistakes Nicholas Made

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas has a hard time keeping a healthy relationship.</p><p>Re-upload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Mistakes Nicholas Made

How could he possibly not know? The same thing had happened exactly one year before, but at least then, he had the excuse of not knowing. Once again, Danny had managed to stay silent during the leading weeks, not dropping a single hint.

Nicholas didn't blame Danny, though. How could he? It wasn't Danny's job to act as Nicholas' personal schedule book. No, that was Nicholas' schedule book's job. Fine job it had done, too, completely neglecting to remind him of Danny's birthday.

He knew Danny had a birthday coming up some time in the spring, but everything from the year previous had all kind of run together, creating a sort of timey-wimey, wumbly-jumbly mish-mash in Nicholas' mind.

Not having the excuse of not knowing meant that leaving the station suddenly on the day in question was noticed by Danny, and he knew exactly what had happened. It's not that he didn't appreciate the hardbound sketchbook and the rather expensive inking pens that had clearly required a trip all the way to Buford Abbey to acquire, but the fact that they had required a last-minute trip to Buford Abbey to get something way too expensive to make up for the fact that Nicholas had forgotten his birthday.

* * *

Danny knew that he'd manage to win the lottery with Nicholas if he'd just waited long enough. Tonight, he was trying his luck with Double Impact, with expected results. Nicholas had largely tried to ignore it by striking up conversations, talking about everything from the latest case to the letter he'd received from his mum that day. When that didn't work, he started paying more attention to his lager, eventually getting that familiar sleepy look about him.

"Danny, this is ridiculous," he said after a solid twenty minutes of pretending to watch the DVD. "It's completely inconceivable that the authorities would let him adopt the kid and pretend to be his uncle. Why didn't they contact the next of kin?"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe there were n't any," he tried.

"So both parents were orphans, themselves, then?" Nicholas asked.

Danny considered this for a moment. "It's possible, innit?"

Nicholas sighed deeply. "Possible," he conceded. "But extremely stupid."

Danny crossed his arms tightly over his chest and sunk into the sofa. "I dunno," he said, frowning. "I like it."

"Danny, that's not what I meant," Nicholas said quickly.

"No, I get it," Danny said. "It's only stupid because I like it, then?"

Nicholas sighed and buried his face in his hands before going back to pretending to watch the movie. "That's not what I meant, either."

* * *

Being a police officer made working long hours part of the job. Everyone knew that. If the situation called for it, Nicholas would stay hours late at the station, taking care of whatever ordeal required taking care of. It was perfectly ordinary, and while he tried to avoid it, sometimes it simply couldn't be avoided, and he expected the other officers to do likewise. A man from a nearby village had gone missing, and his family -- which seemed to consist entirely of a single cousin -- had begun to raise alarm, and the local authorities had decided to get the likes of Sandford involved for their own convoluted reasons.

Some four hours after he was usually done for the evening, Nicholas finally made his way back to the locker room, dressing down and tiredly getting into his civvies. He must have written the date a thousand times over the course of the day, but it wasn't until he looked over at the calendar posted on the wall, that he truly noticed what day it was. The small star in the corner of that day's little square, meant as a reminder for two people, and two people only had gone completely unheeded by him.

He let his head drop against his locker as he finished buttoning up his shirt, groaning to himself.

No sense in delaying it any further, though. He quickly locked up the station, mumbling a "good night" to Sergeant Turner as he left, quickly making his way to Danny's flat. He wasn't sure if he'd be welcome, after being so late, so he opted to knock, being made to wait a painfully long minute and a half before Danny finally opened the door.

"You're a twat, you know that?" he said flatly as he stepped aside to let Nicholas inside.

"I know," was all Nicholas knew to say. "I'm sorry."

* * *

It was a well-kept secret that Danny had friends that didn't live in Sandford. It wasn't as though he was trying to keep it a secret, or anything; it was simply a fact that no one seemed to be aware of, Nicholas included. So when Danny suggested that they take a trip into Heston, and then went straight to one particular pub, and greeted by name by a small crowd of people, Nicholas was slightly startled. Heston residents seemed civil enough -- at least the ones Danny had somehow gotten to know -- and Nicholas had even managed to lighten up a bit and joke with them; al though, new people had always been a bit of a sticking point for him, so Danny had to admire him for trying.

"So, how long have you two been together, then?" a man about Danny's age asked several hours into the evening.

"What, you mean as partners?" Nicholas asked, casting a glance toward Danny. "I think we've been walking the beat together for just over a year, now."

The man laughed lightly. "You're a copper too, then?" he asked. "Fancy that. I meant how long have you been--"

"We're not," Nicholas cut him off defensively.

The friend of Danny's looked between the two of them nervously, as Danny buried his face in his hands and groaned slightly.

"Oh," he said slowly, noticing Danny's sudden change in demeanour. "I just thought..."

"Just don't," Danny said quietly.

* * *

It was all a bit hazy for Nicholas, when exactly he had started seeing Danny regularly; never mind the whole messy "boyfriend" thing. It could probably be traced all th e way back to that first night with Point Break and Bad Boys II. It very possibly began to show up when Friday nights became regular events. Although, Nicholas strongly suspected it had definitely started some time around that one very particularly terrifying blowjob that just sort of happened in the locker room after shift. For Danny, however, it was a bit more clear. Nicholas' tongue in his mouth on a night when minimal lager was consumed was very much a clue.

It was another one of "those" nights. Not at the pub, or at Danny's flat (never at Nicholas' cottage. His place had always been strictly out of bounds), but the in locker room, dim lights barely illuminating bare skin. Since their first foray at the station, there had been a cleverly hidden lock installed on the door, effectively locking it from the inside, and the inside only.

Nicholas was pressed up against a locker -- Andrew's, as it happened -- smearing sweat and precum and saliva across the smooth, s teel surface. Hot skin seared against cold metal, both voices straining to keep quiet and for christ's sake, Nick, don't fucking scream. Turner's still at the inquiry desk.

Short of employing the use of a gag, Nicholas was still always going to make those needy, high-pitched noises that he seemed only capable of making during sex, and that drove Danny insane. He practically slammed Nicholas into the locker as he made noises of his own; low and through gritted teeth. When Danny finally reached around to Nicholas' own raging hardon, he felt himself get thrown as close to the edge as possible without falling off -- and even that was a near miss.

"Oh, god," Nicholas panted, spilling his seed all over Andrew's locker. "Travis!"

Danny stopped at once, taking a small step away from Nicholas. "Who the hell is Travis?" he demanded.

Nicholas turned around hopelessly. "No, Danny," he pleaded. "Please. Don't."

Danny said nothing; only giving Nicholas that p atented kicked puppy look. Standing naked as he watched Danny slowly dress, going at great pains to avoid eye contact, Nicholas knew this was one situation he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of.


End file.
